


What If

by ineswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites
Summary: Rollins killed Captain America. That’s a good thing. The bad thing is, he did so on a fucking highway, where at least thirty civilians saw him put a bullet through Rogers’ brain. Even worse thing is, they got recorded and the “disgusting public execution of a national hero” is all over the news right now. Which results in public hating S.H.I.E.L.D. The media are blaming Pierce.Pierce is livid.Brock understands, but nothing can convince him that executing Rollins in turn isn’t overreacting.





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, it was supposed to be a part of a longer fic but I gave up on it. Revisited it and decided it works well as a oneshot. I hope you'll enjoy (:

Pierce is livid.

Rollins killed Captain America. That’s a good thing. The bad thing is, he did so on a fucking highway where at least thirty civilians saw him put a bullet through Rogers’ brain. Even worse thing is, they got recorded and the “disgusting public execution of a national hero” is all over the news right now. Which results in public hating S.H.I.E.L.D. The media are blaming Pierce.

Hence, Pierce is livid.

Brock understands. How the hell is he supposed to run the world if the public hates him? Sure, in a few hours, there will be helicarriers, but what’s the point of conquering the world if there’s nobody left to rule over?

Brock understands, but nothing can convince him that executing Rollins in turn isn’t overreacting. He got the job done after all, and that he wasn’t smarter about it? Well. He does deserve a penalty, but a neck snap by the Winter Soldier is pushing it a bit.

Brock enters the concrete room, still not quite believing this is what Pierce decides to do right now. Insight launches in a few hours. Perhaps it makes sense to take care of this mess before the Council arrives. He can easily imagine a story about a rogue agent Pierce will make up. “It’s been taken care of,” he’ll say.

Rollins is kneeling in the center of the room, the whole team gathered around him. It’s always been like this, the execution always has to have an audience. It’s a lesson for all of them to learn. Brock thinks back to the last time he stood here, in this room, about ten years ago. Rollins wasn’t in Hydra yet. Commander Masters got caught stealing Hydra’s research and selling it to some guy, Brock can’t remember the name. For all Brock liked Masters that was a stupid fucking thing to do. Masters betrayed, so he earned getting his neck snapped--Brock remembers it took just three swift steps for the Soldier to reach Masters, he remembers him putting two hands on either side of Masters’ head; then he blinked, heard a crack, and when he opened his eyes again, it was over, Masters’ body lying limp on the floor, the Soldier retreating to the shadows. The whole execution lasted maybe four seconds.

The thing is, Rollins didn’t betray. Rollins made a mistake. And for all the “no mistakes in Hydra” talk, all of them fucked up at least once. It’s bound to happen, they are human. Even the Soldier makes mistakes.

The door opens once again and in walks Pierce, the Winter Soldier right behind him. Straight out of the wiping chair, he’s focused and unbothered. Rollins pales a little at the sight of him (or maybe at the sight of Pierce, or both of them), but he seems to want to keep his dignity, as that’s his only reaction. Not that Brock expects him to _beg_ or anything; he’s sure at least half of this room would, but not Rollins. Rollins is too badass for begging. He’s so badass his breathing doesn’t even speed up. Masters didn’t beg either, but he was sweating and hyperventilating; it was a pain to look at.

Pierce regards Rollins with a hard gaze as the door closes behind him. Rollins looks down, as if to show he’s sorry, _and to hell with it._

“Sir? Please,” Brock is saying before he realizes.

Pierce gives him an impatient look, but gestures for him to continue.

“Sir, this is actually my fault. I gave the order. Agent Rollins had no choice but to follow it.”

Rollins’ head snaps to look at him with wide eyes. “No.”

“Shut up,” Brock hisses. He doesn’t look at him, he holds Pierce’s gaze. “Captain America’s death and resulting media’s… interest isn’t agent Rollins’ fault. It’s entirely on me. I cannot stand and let him pay for my mistakes.”

Half the team is now looking at him like he lost his mind. Probably because he’s lying. He gave no order, and the ones who were there know it.

But isn’t it his fault, technically? He didn’t stop Rollins in time. He is the commander, he is the one held responsible for his team. He should be the one kneeling.

“Commander Rumlow,” Pierce says, “do you offer yourself in agent Rollins’ place?”

Brock suppresses a scowl. He was hoping Pierce would refrain from the execution if it was about _him_. Pierce has been always telling Brock how valuable he is. But perhaps the stakes are too high. Perhaps Pierce is desperate for a scapegoat. They’re so close to their goal. Brock has been dreaming about this day for decades. Now it turns out he won't live long enough to see the endgame. But if Hydra needs a scapegoat to even _reach_ the endgame, he can be it.

“I do.” It sounds weirdly solemn. Like a wedding vow; the thought is oddly amusing. Perhaps it’s panic talking.

Pierce watches him for a moment with an impenetrable expression before looking back down at Rollins.

“Agent Rollins, you may stand up.”

Rollins doesn’t; Brock doesn’t know if it’s due to shock, relief, or something else entirely. Not wanting to strain Pierce’s already very thin patience, Brock reaches him in two steps and pulls him up by his arm.

“Come on, big guy,” he mutters. He’s still loud enough for everybody to hear in the silent room. Rollins scrambles to his feet. He’s shaking. “You’re the commander now, yes? Don’t fuck up like I did.”

Brock wishes he had more time and less audience to say something more. 'I don’t deserve this' and 'I’m gonna kill you when this is over' come to mind. They both mean nothing, but saying it out loud would make him feel better, he thinks.

He kneels in Rollins’ place. At least it'll be quick. One, two, three, snap. He won’t even notice. Pierce signals for the Winter Soldier and Brock closes his eyes, focusing on evening out his breathing. One, two, three, snap. One, two, three—

**Author's Note:**

> Masters as in Tony Masters AKA Taskmaster, of course ;)


End file.
